Sands of Time
by follow the halo
Summary: What happens when Kaileena finds out about a certain djinn queen that also has the power of time? They talk and along comes...read on to find out.


Disclaimer: I don't own prince of Persia

Razia was in her pavilion with the broken, floating structures, the floaty transparent curtains, the crescent moon in the sky, and the murals on the wall depicting the glory of the Marid, the fancy glass fountain bowl, gold accents, mosaic floor. Kaileena was in contrast, sitting at the island of time, just minding her business, guarding the sands of time/herself. The place wasn't as fancy as Razia's, even though Razia was a queen of djinn and she was technically the empress of time. Kaileena wasn't complaining, the place was homey (to her) with its stone walls and stuff.

So, Kaileena sits back and relaxes but she doesn't feel relaxed at all. Apparently, the prince who came to the island of time already met another source of the power of time. And she was busty too. And the fact that he didn't have to use a sandglass of time, get shot in the ass by an Indian princess, kill his father, rewind everything so he has to kill the evil vizier over again and also get chased by the dahaka. All he had to do was ask nicely from Razia. No need for her to get killed, but she was too jealous that the queen of djinn also had the power of time, the power only she as the empress of time should have.

Kaileena sets sail for Malik's kingdom which was now in ruins. She winces as she sees the damage wrought by Ratash and the sand army. "Wait, wasn't the sand army created from my dead body?" Kaileena said. Confused, the empress of time walks through to the palace gates, through the ruined courtyard, to the treasure vaults littered with gold coins. She sees the remains of sand all over the place, especially from the disgusting horned, fanged monstrosity on the wall. Finally, Kaileena reached a portal and it was conveniently glowing.

Walking through the portal, she was oblivious to the beauty of the open, airiness of the place, complete with permanent crescent moon for Razia to enjoy. "Hmm, could do with more brown rock walls. This place is falling apart," mused Kaileena. Wandered up to the platform with the glass fountain filled with water. Looking into the water, Kaileena saw a woman, who came out of the water in the form of water, slowly transforming into human form. This woman proceeded to float in the air, then with arms outstretched for theatrical effect, touched down on the mosaic floor. Kaileena's view zoomed in to the numerous gold bangles on her ankles, Kaileena counted 6 gold bangles on each ankle. Her necklace was made of heavy pieces of gold and lapis lazuli, her headband, her armlets, bangles, anklets, rings and belt was made of gleaming gold, even right down to the gold thread in her scanty clothes.

"Who are you? And what do you know of the sand army?" Kaileena asked. She would also like to add, where did she get all that gold. Kaileena never wore any jewelry in Warrior Within and in the Two Thrones, the pitifully small rusty bronze coin necklace she wore was nothing to shout about.

"We are Razia. Queen of the Marid, Guardian of the Waters, and ally to King Solomon himself. We helped to seal that Army away. That Army did not belong to King Solomon – it was sent to destroy him. The Army was formed from the Desert Sand itself. It is a disease. The more Sand it touches, the more Soldiers it will create. The Army is led by Ratash – one of the Ifrit," Razia replied, using her most imperial voice.

So this was the one the prince was talking about. Ha, Kaileena's boobs in Warrior Within gear were bigger and she was more scantily clad. In Two Thrones, her boobs would look flat compared to Razia's. Anyway, the empress of time focused on the matter at hand. "That sand army was supposed to be created from by dead body," she explained. "For I am Kaileena, the empress of time. The guardian of time is the Dahaka, who chases the prince for upsetting the flow of time."

"The prince? I see, we must have met the same prince."

"Did you have sex with him?"

"What!"

"Just so you know, I had sex with him so yours probably wasn't very good."

"No! I am of the djinn. We are not allowed to have sexual relations with humans. Anyway, a word of advice. Coming out of water and transforming into a woman is more attractive to the prince than attacking him with a sword and trying to get him killed."

Razia stared at Kaileena, making her look away in shame. Razia continued, "Truly, the prince at that time had enough troubles having to kill his own brother without me having to die and give him even more sand monsters, a dark side and the Dahaka. As to my time rewind power, it is by the grace of the Creator that I have that power, just as Solomon was granted the power over Djinn."

Kaileena was stumped. Well, at least she got her answer. Suddenly, a princess drops out of nowhere, screaming, "Dastan!"


End file.
